beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Duke Conrad
Duke Conrad was the Duke in charge of Harthenham castle and later a soldier. He challenged and lost duels against both Jason Walker and Galloran. Description Duke Conrad wore a white uniform with a profusion of medals on his chest and gold-fringed epaulets on his shoulders, he had a rapier belted to his waist, polished boots, and gloved hands. Conrad was also described as having black hair clipped short and slicked back, emphasizing his widow's line. He had a goatee, meticulously trimmed, bristled at the end of his chin, a trim waist, keen dark eyes, a lean jaw, a narrow face due to hollow cheeks and aquiline nose, and bronze skin contrasting with his white uniform. He spoke his words clipped and precise. Conrad stood a few inches shorter than Jason, making him around 5 feet 8-10 inches. He is also described as looking around the age of 40. Duke Conrad was also said to show no fear. Billiard Duel Conrad challenged Jason to a duel after Jason made his announcement on leaving Harthenham. After Jason revealed that he was still chancellor of Trensicourt, and asking if Conrad considered his guests 'inferior', he chose the duel to be fought using billiard balls. The next day at dawn, Count Dershon led Jason to the billiard room where Duke Conrad was waiting. Jason explained the rules as follows, both opponents stand at opposite ends of the table, no balls in their hands, and someone drops a handkerchief. When the handkerchief lands on the table, booth opponents take up balls and throw them at will. When the duel began, Conrad threw a ball which barely missed Jason's ear, at the same time, Jason threw one of his balls, hitting Conrad solidly in the back despite his efforts to dodge the ball. Jason threw another ball, which Conrad ducked from, allowing Conrad to throw a billiard ball at Jason which glanced off his side, stinging him. Jason hoped to bombard Conrad's arms in order to hamper his ability to throw. In unison, the combatants threw the balls in unison, Conrads went wild while Jason's ball hit Conrad in the collarbone. Jason threw another ball which barely missed Conrad's elbow, in response, Conrad awkwardly threw his next ball, thanks to his injuries, hitting Jason's forearm. Jason lobbed a ball underhand fairly hard, grabbing Conrad's attention, and threw his other as hard as he could, hitting the Duke's head. Jason chose to spare Conrad's life, allowing him, Tark, Drake, and Tristian to leave from Harthenham. Galloran Duel After Galloran, Jasher, Dorsio, and Nedwin raided and captured the Imperial forces at the Last Inn, Duke Conrad challenged Galloran to a duel just outside the Inn. With the help of his new displacer eyes, Galloran quickly dispatched of Conrad after hitting his sword twice, then impaling him with his torivian sword. Seeds of Rebellion Duke Conrad was stripped of his title after losing his duel with Jason at Harthenham. He and many Imperial soldiers waited at the Last Inn for Jason, Rachel, and their group heading out to Mianamon. Conrad successfully captured everyone in the group except for the escaped Nedwin. Conrad brought Jason, Rachel, Farfalee, and Ferrin to be interview by Maldor, using Torvic as a proxy for communication. Conrad appeared slimmer, tanner, and his nose was reset imperfectly after it was broken in his duel with Jason. Despite losing his rank and title, Conrad still wore his white uniform and medals. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters